Love  Is It Even Real?
by Suke-ta- neesan
Summary: Kagome Has Snapped at Sesshoumaru And for her apology she gives him...


HI! this is the first story I'm publishing! so back off i dont need any of your flames!

I do **not **own Inuyasha!

_'thoughts'_

**_'Demon speaking'_**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

~Morning~

Kagome POV:

Arggg! Why can't Inuyasha just tell me the _truth_ for once? I know that every night when he thinks we are all asleep he sneaks off to see Kikyo! I found out when I followed him to talk to him about Shippo growing into an adult Demon.. I'm gonna miss my baby so much!

Normal POV:

"Oii, Wench stop talking to yourself! And make me some Ramen!" Inuyasha hallored at Kagome.

Kagome's aura flared. "No." She said simply.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY' WENCH?"

"I do not wish to repeat myself hanyou. But since you have no brain I shall say it again. I simply said 'No.'" her voice suddenly cold like Sesshomaru's.

As if On cue Sesshoumaru appeared. His cold, icey mask on. Glarring at His pathetic half-beed of a brother.

"Well if it isn't The_ great_ Sesshoumaru. Lord Of the west. What do we owe the _pleasure_ of being in _your_ presence?" Kagome moched.

Shippo ran to Kirara's side trying to get warm (it's really early in the morning at least 6:00). He would've ran to kagome but by seeing how close she was to Sesshoumaru, he chose Kirara, he thought that if he was in danger Kirara would protect him.

"Women. You will come here. And you will not make a sound." Sesshoumaru voice was so cold it could freeze time.

Sesshoumaru's eye's narrowed at Kagome telling her to do as he said and challenging her to say something. Kagome took his challenge and ignored his order .

"What is it Shessoumaru_-sama? _Cat got your tongue- or in this case a _dog_?" Kagome snickered.

If only looks could kill. Thank the lord that looks can't otherwise Kagome would be long gone.

"This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate your behaivior." His tone flat.

_'this just might be fun. I wonder how far I can push him...?'_

"Well gee, sorry! I've _never _been in the presence of someone _so cold!" _

"Well I have _never_ been in the presence of someone so_ rude_."

Kagome was taking in what he said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm sorry for my rude behaivior. Is there anything I can do to show you that I _am_ sorry?" Kagome asked quietly with her head down slightly.

_'Hmmm I wonder...' _

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was standing right in front of Kagome. A claw bringing her gaze to meet his. Slowly bringing his lips down to her ear brushing it slightly making her shudder at the slight touch.

"Come with me, Miko." Sesshoumaru demanded but not in his hard cold voice. In an almost gentle voice.

Kagome though only nodded. As they turned to walk out of site, Inuyasha decided to come in the conversation that he was clearly not welcome in. "Where the Hell do you think your going ,Wench?"

"She is going to have a private conversation with me. And that is all." '_no it is not all'_ Sesshoumaru said in the voice that meant 'there is no room to argue with me'. so Inuyasha normally would take that dare but he must not really care because if Kagome's gone then he could go see Kikyo.

"Let's go, Miko" Kagome only nodded.

Once they got to the clearing Kagome finally spoke.

"What do you want me to do Sesshoumaru. There has to be a Reason you wanted to leave everyone to be alone. So it must be something private. So what is it?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything just took a few steps toward her and with every step she took one but only backwards almost as if she didn't trust him. Oh yeah thats right she doesn't trust him!

Once she hit the tree Sesshoumaru was in front of her in a flash. She was about to say something and whatever it was , was forgoten when Sesshoumaru's mouth was on hers.

Kagome was trying to fight the kiss but quickly gave in to the kiss. She moaned to the kiss. Sesshoumaru took that as a sign to continue. His tongue licked her bottom lip. Almost as if begging for entrance. When Kagome gasped with shock as Sesshomaru sneaked his tongue in her mouth batteling her tongue while tasting her mouth and exploring the ways of her mouth.

Slowly Kagome closed her eyes, melting into Sesshoumaru's talented kiss. She didn't notice that she had let out a moan.

As soon as Kagome's moan reached Sesshoumaru's ears, he took as a sign to continue. Slowly his hand met her breasts and started to massage them. Causing Kagome to moan louder into the kiss, enjoying his touch.

Sesshoumaru's mouth parted hers and she pouted because of the loss. Sesshoumaru smirked and pinched her nipple. At that Kagome's legs gave out on her causing her so fall on Sesshoumaru(which wasn't very far atleast three inches apart). Sesshoumaru pushed her to the ground. Ripping her shirt off with his claws. Before he could break her bra she unclasped it. Exposing her breasts to Him.. His mouth was again on hers. Like he was trying to swallow her whole. His claws were playing with her erected nipples. Slowly his mouth leaves her and travels doen her neck to her callor-bone then to one of her breasts. His tongue swirling around her nipple while one of his hand played with her other breast and his other hand traeling down to her jeans. He quickly unbottons and unzips it and pulled the jeans down quickly and pulled down her thong with it.(Who knew Kagome wore thongs?-at least in my story she does)

Kagome finally worked up the courage to try and undress him. She tugged at his shirt silently asking if he could take it off. He obliged and before he could react she pulled off his pant and was now playing with his hardened member. Her curious hands went up and down his cock causiously. She moved down to her knees and brought her mouth to his head, she slowly put it in her mouth, and when Sesshoumaru grunted, she put as much of the cock in her mouth as she could and what she couldn't she massaged with her hands. She bobbed her head up and down his penis. To Sessoumaru she had a fantastic tongue and mouth. He Pulled her head down further to the point where his cock was all the way. She almost chocked, but she could care less for right now. She felt like she was being tainted. And for the hell of it she was enjoying it. She was going to enjoy fucking with Sesshoumaru even if he was going to fuck her brain cells out. Fuck all she wanted to do as enjoy this with the fucking sexy demon lord in front of her. His eyes turned crisom. He picked her up and he got on his knees and tasted her, he licked and nipped at her sensitive folds.

"Sess-sesshoumaru I'm cumming!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshoumaru purred in delight when she came, once he licked up all of her juices.

He stood up and put his cock at her entrance and bent over to kiss her knowing it was her first time he whispered "This will hurt."

With that he thrust his huge penis in her tight hole. "AHH, YOUR GO BIG!"

"Look who's talking your fucking tight!" Sesshoumaru hissed in pleasure


End file.
